Televisão Digital
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Acho que vi um comentário que falava sobre o sinal de televisão digital que vai começar a ser transmitido ou testado, não sei lá pelo dia 02 de dezembro de 2008. Uma conversa inocente entre dois pilotos, na frente de televisão.


_Os Gundam Wings pertencem a Relena. Os pilotos pertencem uns aos outros, de acordo com as perversões que se acha por aí. _

**Televisão Digital**

- Heero, tá passando Evangelion! – disse Duo, no tom mais brincalhão possível.

- Muito engraçado, Duo, Evangelion não passa a essa hora. – disse o soldado perfeito, após uma rápida consulta ao relógio do computador.

E depois, um certo silêncio se fez presente. Um silêncio que, embora bem-vindo, não era exatamente o prenúncio de grandes alegrias.

- MISATO-SAN!!!! – bradou a voz característica de Shinji Ikari, protagonista de Evangelion.

E Heero, num ímpeto digno de um grande triatleta, abandonou seu laptop, correu em direção a poltrona, saltou por cima dela e antes que Duo pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar do furto quase qualificado do controle remoto, já começava a zapear procurando o adorado animê.

- Misato-san? – repetiu a mesma voz de Shinji, dessa vez muito mais próxima de Heero.

- Hm? – disse Heero olhando para um sorridente Duo.

- Gostou da imitação?

- Omae wo...

- Korosu, blá, blá, blá. Eu sei, eu sei.

...

Nem mesmo Duo acreditou no que acabara de fazer. Havia feito pouco caso de uma ameaça de morte feita pelo próprio soldado perfeito. Um daqueles momentos carregados de estranheza e de incompreensão se seguiu. Ninguém fazia isso, muito menos Duo.

Resolveram, sem nem ao menos debater o caso, ignorar o ocorrido e voltar a atenção para Tv. Era mais fácil para Heero e menos perigoso para Duo.

Ainda assim foram momentos complexos. Duo esperava um ataque. Heero refletia sobre o ocorrido. Duo encolheu-se quando Heero pressionou um dos botões aparentemente relutantes com mais força. Heero trocou bruscamente de canal evitando a programação de conhecida apresentadora popular que fazia lavagem cerebral na platéia.

Duo pensou em correr. Heero procurou um canal onde houvesse um relógio para que não precisasse se levantar e olhar as horas para saber quando Evangelion ia começar. Duo pensou em oferecer pipocas para Heero como uma oferenda de paz, bem como assistir em inteiro silêncio o animê que, sem falha, o fazia pular devido aos momentos de tensão, principalmente os de tensão sexual.

Heero cogitou vingar-se de Duo trocando de canal e começado a se entreter com o noticiário local; mas é claro que percebeu o quão infantil seria usar-se da programação televisiva unicamente para se vingar, resolvendo assistir o dito informativo apenas pelo seu valor cultural.

Duo suspirou, entediado.

Heero deixou um breve suspiro escapar.

Realmente, foram momentos complexos.

- Heero...

- Hm?

- Pode trocar de canal?

- Não.

- Ah bom. Só pra saber.

- Agora já sabe.

- Heero...?

- Hm?

- Pra que você tá assistindo o noticiário russo se você não sabe falar russo?

De fato, algo deveras intrigante. Ah, as maldições da Tv digital do futuro, os noticiários russos.

- Quem disse que eu não sei falar russo?

Grande Heero. Nunca dê o braço a torcer. Principalmente depois de uma mancada dessas.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Traduz pra mim?

E vocês pensavam que isso já estava complicado, caros leitores? Subestimaram o narrador errado.

- Hm, claro. Aparentemente vai haver uma convenção sobre direitos humanos em Moscou.

- Direitos humanos?

- Hm.

- Ahhhh. Quem vai estar lá?

- Quem vai estar lá?

- Sim.

- O presidente, as nações unidas, OTAN, Relena... O pessoal habitual.

- Habitual?

- Hm.

- E vão todos com pouca roupa assim?

...

- Pouca roupa?

- Sim, olha, dá pra ver um monte de gente meio pelada... Ali atrás do repórter, olha, tão acenando pra câmera.

- Ah, sim. São pessoas fazendo um protesto.

- Um protesto contra os direitos humanos?

- Sim, ou melhor, um protesto contra aumentos abusivos na emissão de gases que afetam a camada de ozônio e causam efeito estufa. Por isso que elas estão... meio pelados.

- Faz sentido. Mas protestar durante a reunião sobre os direitos humanos? Não é meio estranho falar sobre o clima numa convenção que não tem nada a ver sobre o assunto?

- Nada melhor do que usar a atenção da mídia para um evento para outras causas.

- Ahhhh, bom. Onde é mesmo a convenção?

- Moscou.

- E eles estão pelados em Moscou?

- Protestando contra o efeito estufa. Por isso a nudez.

- Sim, eu entendi isso. Mas... Não é meio frio na Rússia nessa época?

- Isso é o efeito estufa, Duo.

- Puta merda! Tá grave assim a situação???

- Aparentemente.

- Puxa... É de assustar.

- Hm.

- Heero...?

- Fala.

- Aquela pessoa vestida de rosa pink em cima de patins que passou na frente do repórter enquanto mandava beijos também tá protestando contra o aquecimento?

- Só um pedestre, provavelmente.

- Um pedestre?

-Hm.

- E porque tem tanta bandeira de arco-íris nessa convenção?

- Algum logotipo de alguma ONG.

- Famosa ela.

- Hm.

- Heero?

- Hm?

- Se essa é uma convenção sobre direitos humanos, porque tem gente com acessórios masoquistas andando pra lá e pra cá?

- Protesto contra torturas, coisa do gênero.

- Puxa.

- Hm.

- Mas ainda não entendi direito uma coisa...

- Hm?

- Por que a ponte Golden Gate foi parar em Moscou?

- A que hora mesmo começa Evangelion?

_Honestamente, eu achei isso randômico, podem me xingar._

_Acho que tudo se deve a idéia de que "com o sinal de qualidade mais elevado da televisão digital, as imagens terão mais cor...Sacam? Colorido e tal?"._

_Enfim._


End file.
